spanking treats
by damntohell
Summary: meant to post on halloween, but was busy. story is made by me and a friend on inkbunny last year. if you want to know his name, pm


"Gumball are you sure this is a good idea, it's pretty cold outside... I mean-" Darwin began but was cut off mid sentence by Gumball

"Relax Darwin it'll be fine you gotta learn to live a little and go with the flow of the wind..." Gumball said.

"Exactly... it's like 40* degrees outside..." Darwin said again.

"The thrill will keep me warm. Hehe!" Gumball said happy.

"If you say so..." Darwin said giving up. Gumball departs the house wrapped in his cloak so no one can see his naughty disguise. Anais and Darwin follow's in pursuit. Nicole waves them off as they head down the sidewalk.

Once out of site Gumball throws his arms out spreading his cape as a gust of wind sweeps past blowing up his cape sending it fluttering up in the moonlight partially shining through his see through cape.

He trembles with a slight chill as a shiver runs up his bare back. Holding his pumpkin pale he's determined to fill it. Anais and Darwin both give a slight perplexed look as they cock an eyebrow in disbelief that he'll get any candy at all going out like that.

"Darwin, watch after Anais for me just for a little bit I'm gonna fly solo." Gumball said. Darwin merely rolled his eyes as he grabbed his sisters paw. Anais blushed at seeing her brothers bare bottom through his cape she would've rather stayed.

"C'mon Anais let's leave this perv to his tricks." Darwin said annoyed. Gumball sat out heading to the first house a giddy smile on his face and an exhilarating thromping of his heart. Pressing the doorbell he awaited.

Mr. Robinson approached the door with an obnoxious frown ready to throw raisins at whoever was there. He pulled the door open it creaked loudly. His eyes broadened as Gumball bounced up yelling tricker treat with real gusto.

Mr. Robinson blushed lightly, his eyes fixated on Gumball's still bouncing penis his balls, jiggling lightly as he came down from his bounce that leapt him a few inches off of the ground.

He held out his pale with his furry cheeks blushing red, signaling that he was starting to catch a chill after already being out for only a few minutes.

Mr. Robinson gulped lightly before reaching into his bowl past the raisins to some candy he had stashed from his wife. He tossed a full sized candy bar into the young cats pale. Gumball grew ecstatic.

"Thanks a bunch Mr. Robinson!" Gumball cheered giddily before turning tail and darting off the porch. Mr. Robinson still could take his eyes away nor could he unhinge his dropped jaw as he gazed at the boy's rear twisting and swerving as he moved on to the next house. Mr. Robinson stumbled back inside and reached for the phone.

Gumball continued on house after house, giving frights and shouts alike, he couldn't believe how much candy he'd been getting it was amazing he'd never gotten this much before.

Although as a side effect his nose was jiggling and dripping with a lil bit of snot hopefully he wouldn't catch a cold. Going out streaking was the best plan yet to score candy this year it seemed. Sure he was a little shy but he didn't mind being seen.

"Gumball Zach Tristopher Watterson!" Screamed a female voice from down the sidewalk. A few other tricker treaters turned to look. Gumball turned seeing his mother stomping toward him, her steps almost seemingly cracking the sidewalk beneath her.

Gumball stepped backwards slowly stumbled falling on his butt as he was trying to get away, but he was somewhat paralyzed by his moms presence seeing him like this was somehow more embarrassing. Gumball looked around seeing other kids looking with a some cold stares. Of course it could've been the chilly wind. He could hear their snickers as they held back there laughter.

Gumball turned back to see Nicole standing over him, her shadow concealing him. She seemed like the devil to him at this moment as she reached down grabbing ahold of his paw, dragging him home as he kicked fighting back trying to break free. In the midst of his struggle, he dropped his pale of candy and it all fell out and was quickly picked at by the vulturious tricker treaters.

A tear sparked in gumballs eye and quiver rose from his chin. He conceded as she pulled him along the side walk. Nicole turned glancing back seeing he'd given up. She gazed further down the sidewalk seeing his pale smashed to the ground as it was being picked through by the other kids.

Nicole halted suddenly letting go of her sons paw. gumball didn't try to run feeling a bit broken hearted and embarrassed as he slowly pulled his cape around him, still shivering a bit but the cold didn't bother much as he hugged his knees still starring down between his legs at the sidewalk. His penis and balls shriveled up and hidden for warmth.

Gumball heard more loud stomping even angrier sounding than before, only this time it seemed to be moving away from him. He glanced up peering into the dark, seeing his mother towering over some other tricker treaters who were picking through his candy. She stood their with an evil grin as she raised her paws cracking her knuckles before uttering a single phrase.

"Drop it." Nicole said to the kids dressed up in a variety of costumes ranging from Freddy, Ghost Rider to Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny of course that might've just been a bunny. Nicole's eyes appeared to be glowing in the moonlight as she took one final step closer. The kids suddenly burst out screaming as the dropped their pales of candy and ran.

Nicole snickered before collecting her earnings and turning back to her son still on the ground. She kneeled down toward him, handing him a random pale from one of those kids filled with more candy than he had before.

"Here you go sweetie." Nicole spoke softly as he grabbed the pale a small smile formed on his face. Her tone changed and became a little more serious as she stood up.

"We need to have a little talk." Nicole affirmed seriously while grabbing Gumball's other paw as he bounced up a little happy as he has his candy back plus some extra. But a pit formed in his stomach when she said that so harshly. Nicole no longer dragged him but merely led him down the sidewalk as he tried to cover up a little, not solely because of embarrassment but mainly because it was really cold and starting to get to him.

Nicole was trying to hide realizing she might've been too aggressive early but she was fuming. Finally they'd both made it home, Gumball had been out an hour longer than he was suppose to be. It had gotten really late. Anais was already in bed as was Richard, who was napping in the kitchen holding a hot dog while Darwin was upstairs counting his candy.

Nicole pulled Gumball inside who sighed a little at feeling the warmth of the room temperature air. His balls dropped a little at the warm feeling surrounding them. He was really embarrrsed for his mom to see him like this. He tried slowly walking towards the stairs, But before he could, Nicole closed the door calmly before clearing her through somewhat loudly.

"Not so fast young man." Nicole uttered through clinched teeth as she crossed her arms. Gumball gulped suddenly as he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly positioning his pale of candy in front of his frosted boy bits. He starred down toward the floor his blue cheeks Blushing. Of course it could've just been frostbite, but let's hope not.

Nicole walked towards her son slowly feeling a range of emotions. Gumball squeezed his eyes shut waiting to be yelled at or hit. But suddenly he found himself embraced in her motherly warmth as she knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"I...I... ...I was so worried... Do you have any idea how dangerous, how idiotic that was, there's predators out there who'd gobble you up, Gumball, sweetie." Nicole uttered in a somewhat weakened tone. She was angry and relieved and happy all at the same time. Gumball's eyes broadened a bit as his mom pulled out of the hug and looked at him a lil snot dripping from his nose.

"I... I'm sorry I just wanted more candy... an-and I hadn't had the chance to get a good costume... a-and I thought I'd get more candy and it might be fun..." Gumball stuttered heavily trying to defend himself, but his mom was more worried and relieved than she was angry with him. She was happy he was having fun and being adventurous.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have gone out dressed... err well undressed like that especially on this of all nights and you stayed out longer than you should have. That's dangerous what if something had happened to you. I'd go to jail for murder because that's what I'd do to whoever would bring you harm." Nicole explained lengthily as she sat down on the floor crisscrossed.

Gumball stood in front of her so short he still wasn't taller than her, even when she was sitting down. He raised a paw and wiped his eyes clear as they'd gotten a little watery. Nicole started to frown a little, because she knew what had to be done to ensure that this didn't happen again.

Nicole gently grabbed ahold of Gumball paws that was holding his overflowing pale of candy. She pulled him closer toward her, grabbing the pale and setting it aside. Gumball blushed as his privates were now visible to his mommy. He tried to look away. She looked at him blushing as he was turning his head with his eyes squeezed shut heavily embarrassed.

Nicole glanced down seeing his little balls hanging and his tiny peepee sticking out just a bit for her to see it was a little red from the cold chilly night air. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you know I have to do this. This is discipline for you misbehaving, staying out past curfew and for going out in such a state of undress... Now come here." Nicole exclaimed fearsomely, her voice ringing in her son's ears. Gumball obeyed moving closer. She pulled him down, placing him on his stomach in her lap, his chilled bare bottom raised toward her.

"I"m really sorry mommy" gumball said in the cutest voice possible hoping she would reconsider or at least go a bit easier on him.

"Oh Gummypuss... those puppy dog eyes only hurt me. I'm sorry sweetie this is for your own good..." Nicole stuttered lowly trying to hold her own composure as she raised her right paw into the air while using her left hand to hold him in place so he wouldn't fall off her knee. Nicole took a final gulp before sighing heavily with great force and intensity, she slammed her bare paw down against Gumball bare bottom.

A loud smacking noise echoed throughout the house, causing Anais to toss and turn in her sleep, Richard to snort in his, and Darwin didn't give no mind as he chowed down on his rewards of the night. she continued not letting up knowing it was for his best. Nicole clinched her teeth hating it as she listened to his moans and whimpers. Children outside passing by avoided the watterson house hearing the screams and pouting from within it was to scary to risk for candy.

Gumball's body shook as his moms paw collided with his butt that grew redder with each smack. A few tears sparked up in his eyes as she was hitting very hard tonight. she knew it must've been hurting greatly it was breaking her heart as gumball cried his tears dripping onto her skirt.

Nicole kept on spanking him, her right paw was pulsating, and his bare bottom was glowing brightly. Finally, after a good thirty slow pace firm smacks she ceased, his butt was throbbing red as was her paw. she raised her paw blowing on it, it seemed to hurt so much. she knew though that gumball was feeling it much worse in his bum than she was in her hand. Gumball was crying loudly now

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but you know I had to do it. It was for your own good. I know it must hurt." Nicole said hurt. Not just in her hand, but also in her heart, for having to do such a thing to her son. Gumball breathed somewhat heavily as tears escaped his eyes, dripping into his moms leg. Nicole felt the moisture as it slid down her leg. nicole picked him up and hugged him tightly. she gently stroked the back of his head with her right hand, it still felt warm and ached when she touched him. she could only image how his bottom felt. He sobbed loudly into my chest tears and blouse as he continued roaring. she rocked him back and forth cooing gently for him.

"I only did this because I love you... if anything would've happened to you if someone had done something to you I wouldn't have been able to go on" Nicole stuttered lowly as tears filled her eyes as they overflowed dropping onto the top of his head as she continued cradling him in my arms.

"i'm so sorry mommy" Gumball cried uncontrollably into her chest, feeling very bad for what i did. he know that she was hurting too. he could here it in her voice.

"It's alight Gumball, it's okay" Nicole spoke, holding her son as he continued crying into her bosom. His voice crackly and weak. it broke her heart with each shaky breath he uttered. she raised his head up and wiped the tears from his eye. his chin still quivering as his body trembled from the immense pain menacing from his rear. after a few moments, gumball had calmed down.

"Tell you what sweetie, if you want, you can go out and tricker treat at a few more houses, but only around the block." Nicole said happily. Gumball lied their for a second unresponsive. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye seeing the bag of candy toppled over and spilling out onto the floor beside him. He grinned at the thought of getting more, a bit hesitant though from earlier embarrassment but yet it was still fun.

"Sounds good mom" gumball said quickly bounced up spritely as ever. he had calmed down a lot by now. he looked at himself, suddenly really not feeling like going out again. Nicole bent down beside him picking up his candy tote and turned it upside down to empty it entirely.

"M...Mom I don't think I wanna go back out, not like this. Can I put something on?" Gumball questioned in a lowly submissive tone really not wanting to go, even though his love for candy was paramount. Nicole chuckled slightly before handing him the pumpkin themed candy tote.

"Hehe, this is part of your punishment sweetie." Nicole said. Gumball's eyes distended broadening as she shuffled him toward the door shoving him out onto the porch. Nicole stood in the open doorway with her arms crisscrossed.

"Mom, do i really have to go out in my birthday suite again?" Gumball asked lowering his head sighing heavily before turning to walk down the steps. Within an instant, his mother stepped out give him one last slap on the buttocks, causing the little cat boy to chirp loudly as he swiftly dashed off of the porch hearing the door slam shut behind him.

"Guess that answers my question" Gumball said, his cape flowing in the wind, his little penis and balls now shriveling up for warmth. He squeezed his legs together and hugged himself trying to maintain a warm temperature. His butt continued to throb. He reached back to feel it, it at least felt warm. He looked down into his empty candy satchel sighing with a slight smile.

"Well... Least I'll get more candy!" Gumball thought positively before heading off down the side walk.

The End!


End file.
